valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Treant Protector
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 23. September 2004|Dota 2 = 17. Mai 2012}} Rooftrellen, der Treant Protector (Treant-Beschützer), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit und gehört zu den Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers, Initiators, Lane-Supports und Disablers übernehmen. Treant Protector hat zugleich die höchste Basis-Angriffsstärke, als auch die niedrigste Angriffsrate des Spiels. Mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten eignet sich Treant Protector vor allem zur Unterstützung seiner Verbündeten, da er sie schützen und heilen sowie Gegner handlungsunfähig machen kann. Nature's Guise lässt Treant Protector sich selbst oder einen Verbündeten in der Nähe von Bäumen unsichtbar werden, wobei Treant Protector selbst in diesem Zustand Fähigkeiten wirken kann. Mit Leech Seed kann Treant Protector sowohl Gegnern schaden, als auch Verbündete heilen. Pflanzt er seinen Leech Seed in eine gegnerische Einheit ein, erleidet diese Schaden und lässt ihn umstehenden Verbündeten von Treant Protector als Heilung zukommen. Seine dritte Fähigkeit Living Armor macht Treant Protector zum einzigen Helden des Spiels, die Gebäude des eigenen Teams heilen kann, da sie verbündeten Einheiten oder Gebäuden mit einer schützenden und heilenden Schicht überzieht. Treant Protectors Ultimate Overgrowth macht Gegner in einem Radius fast komplett handlungsunfähig, wodurch sie schutzlos ausgeliefert sind und nicht fliehen können. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert Overgrowth allerdings nicht direkt, sondern gibt ihm die Fähigkeit Eyes of the Forest hinzu, welche auf Bäume gewirkt werden kann und zusätzliche Sicht gibt sowie den Effekt des Ultimates verstärkt. Heap Treant Protector is ever the benevolent ally, sprouting regenerating armor for his cohorts and their fortifications alike. Emerging unseen from among the trees, he binds foes with overgrowth as he leeches health from enemies and into nearby allies. Biographie "Fern im Westen, in den Bergen jenseits des Tals von Augury, liegt eine unheimliche Macht tief versteckt in den dichten Wäldern. Man munkelt, dass die Dinge, die hier wachsen, absonderliche Formen annehmen. Es ist ein heiliger Ort, geschaffen von den Naturgewalten, der unbekannt und im Verborgenen bleiben soll. Von zahlreichen Fallen und Gefahren sind diese Lande geprägt - allesfressende Gräser, eine wild gekreuzte Fauna und giftspeiende Pflanzen - doch nichts erreicht die Bedrohlichkeit der mächtigen Treant Protectors. Diese zeitlosen, titanenartigen Wesen sind mit der Erhaltung des Friedens an diesem gefährlichen Ort beauftragt. Sie gewährleisten, dass nichts von Innen grundlos herausdringt und nichts von Außen seine Geheimnisse stiehlt. Eine Ewigkeit lang sorgten sie sich unbehelligt um den heiligen Boden und die Veränderungen in der Welt um sie herum drangen nur dumpf in ihr Bewusstsein vor. Doch, wie es unausweichlich zu sein scheint, wuchs mit jedem Winter die Kenntnis der Außenwelt um dieses ungezähmte Land und nicht minder die Kühnheit ihrer Bewohner. Schon bald näherten sie sich, brachten Werkzeuge zum Schneiden und das Feuer zum Verbrennen mit und die Treants begannen zu grübeln, wer diese zerbrechlichen, fleißigen Kreaturen wohl seien. Was war aus der wilden, grünen Welt geworden? Ein Zeitalter der Fragen und der Zweifel brach an, tausende von Sommer im Zeichen ewiger Tradition wurden in Frage gestellt, während immer mehr der Außenweltler dahinschieden und eins mit der Erde wurden. Als schließlich das letzte Element des Waldes gesprochen hatte, überwog die Neugier die Vorsicht. Es war entschieden: Ein einzelner Protector sollte in die Außenwelt entsandt werden, mit dem Auftrag, solange umherzuwandern, bis die Gletscher erneut zu wachsen beginnen würden, um die im Wandel befindliche Welt und ihre Bewohner zu studieren und herauszufinden, welche unbekannten Gefahren ihren heiligen Ort bedrohen könnten." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Treant Protector: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Living Armor auf Verbündete angewandt werden konnte, die immun gegen Magie sind. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Abklingzeit für Eyes In The Forest wurde von 25 auf 35 erhöht. *Übergangszeit von Nature's Guise wurde von 6/5/4/3 auf 7/6/5/3 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Lebensregeneration von Living Armor erhöht von 4/7/10/13 auf 4/8/12/16 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manakosten von Leech Seed reduziert von 100/110/120/130 auf 80/95/110/125 *Wirkungsbereich von Overgrowth erhöht von 675 auf 800 *Schaden und Sichtbereich von Overgrowth mit Aghanim's Scepter erhöht von 700 auf 800 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Manakosten von Leech Seed wurden von 140 auf 100/110/120/130 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Eyes in the Forest: Wirkungsbereich reduziert von 800 auf 700 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Eyes in the Forest: Schaden pro Sekunde durch Overgrowth erhöht von 135 auf 175 *Eyes in the Forest: Abklingzeit reduziert von 55 auf 25 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Manakosten von Nature's Guise wurde von 90/80/70/60 auf 60 verringert. *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gewährt eine neue Fähigkeit, Eyes in the Forest, welche Treant Bäume verzaubern lässt, die Gegner ausspionieren und den Bereich von Overgrowth beeinflusst. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Schaden von Leech Seed pro Impuls wurde von 24/36/48/60 auf 15/30/45/60 verringert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Wirkungsbereich von Overgrowth wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. *Beschwörungsreichweite von Nature's Guise von 300 auf 600 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Schaden pro Puls von Leech Seed wurde von 30/45/60/75 auf 24/36/48/60 reduziert. *Anzahl der Pulse von Leech Seed wurde von 4 auf 6 erhöht (Dauer von 3 auf 4,5). *Abklingzeit von Living Armor wurde von 15 auf 32/26/20/14 rebalanciert. *Manakosten von Living Armor wurde von 25 auf 50 erhöht. *Beschwörungsdauer von Nature's Guise wurde von 0,5 auf 0,3 verbessert. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore, der Synchronsprecher von Treant Protector, spricht in Dota 2 auch die vier anderen Helden Spirit Breaker, Ursa, Undying, Disruptor sowie den Golem von Warlock. *Die Figur ist dem ältesten Ent bzw. Baumhirten Baumbart (Original: "Treebeard") aus J.R.R. Tolkiens Fantasy-Roman-Reihe Der Herr der Ringe und deren Verfilmungen nachempfunden. *Seine Fähigkeit Leech Seed erinnert stark an die gleichnamige Attacke Egelsamen aus dem Pokémon-Universum, die u.a. von Bisasam gelernt werden kann. Ob sie von dieser beeinflusst wurde, ist unbekannt. Eine anderen Parallele zu Pokémon ist Ursars Fähigkeit Fury Swipes. Sie könnte ebenfalls der gleichnamigen Fähigkeit Kratzfurie nachempfunden sein. *An einer Stelle von Rooftrellens Rinde ist "Riki was 'ere" (zu Deutsch: "Riki war hier") eingeritzt. Der Text befindet sich auf Treant Protectors linker Rückseite, knapp über seinem Gurte. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Treant Protector.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Treant Protector. Weblinks *Treant Protector auf Heropedia *Treant Protector auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Lane-Support Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Dota 2